


shit to do

by jaboody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Bondage, Embedded Images, Gags, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaboody/pseuds/jaboody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alpha stridercest art fill for drone season 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powertrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powertrip/gifts).



was originally going to be just the first image but have a little extra just because <3


End file.
